


Entertain Me

by gnarf



Series: Game of Drarry 2018 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Quidditch, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: Draco is bored but Potter is more interested in studying than to entertain him.He needs to find a solution for this.





	Entertain Me

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for gameofdrarry2018.
> 
> Thank you smittenwithdaydreams for your help with the beta! <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy what I wrote for my sixth prompt :)  
> _______________________________
> 
> Title: Entertain Me   
> Author/Artist: gnarf  
> Rating: General Audiences   
> Board Position(or card image): Broom  
> Prompt: -200 Words - Drarry on Brooms - Pick either 1) For Work OR 2) For Play  
> Word Count: 200  
> Summary: Draco is bored but Potter is more interested in studying than to entertain him.
> 
> He needs to find a solution for this.

“I'm so bored. Entertain me, Potter.” 

 

Sighing, Draco dropped down on Potter's bed in their shared dorm; making books fly off in every direction. 

 

“I've told you a dozen times, Draco. You need to study. If not you, then me, so stop distracting me so at least one of us can pass our NEWTs.”

 

With a flick of his wand Potter's books flew back onto the bed and right on top of Draco who huffed and took the first one he could grab. “Quidditch through times? Potter that's not for studying.”

 

Potter's ears burned red as Draco looked up and an idea hit him, grinning he stood up and pulled Potter with him. “Let's go flying. If you refuse to shag me senseless because you want to be responsible for once in your life, fine. But you won't say no to flying.”

 

“You know you are the worst, right?” 

 

“Nothing wrong with that as long as I get to stare at your arse for the next hour.”

 

“I thought you wanted to fly?” Potter said, grinning as he pulled him into a kiss. 

 

“I'll let you know I can do both, ta. And I'm sure we'll need a shower afterwards.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic <3
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
